immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Aberrant
"Raiders and bandits we can deal with, this...thing that stalks us is different. It doesn't offer demands, it doesn't eat its kills. It just leaves them strung and skinned, bodies positioned in some sort of mockery of normal life. Some say it looks like a great horned beast, some say it is a thin scaled man that crawls around on all fours. The farmer boy says he saw it, said it looked just like him, skin cracking open like an old pot with spider legs coming out of the cracks. It smiled at him and beckoned him closer. He ran back and told the tale, hours later he succumbed to what our doctor called "rapid onset flesh hemorrhaging" or some nonsense. Every time we hunt it its distorted laugh mocks us as it disappears and escapes from every trap we lay. We're just going to send for help and fortify. Its the only way we'll survive" ''(Missionary journal, found being "read" by the corpse of the missionary in a deserted village) '''Aberrant' is the term typically given by the more civilized regions of Soi to events, phenomenon, objects or living entities that defy the physical laws of the known world. Aberrant are rare in Soi, as many stories told around a campfire about demons, haunted ruins, or spirits can be explained by natural or human made means that are observable and repeatable under controlled conditions. Most "known" aberrant are exaggerations of natural phenomenon or campfire stories with little to no basis in reality. Certain organizations have made it their mission to seek out these abnormalities and determine the truth, level of danger, and any other information they can glean from these occurrences. Confirmed aberrant "This specimens recovered from (REDACTED) do not appear to follow the laws of known biology or anatomy. Lacking such basic bodily functions such as a reproductive or digestive track, they have been observed in this area for well over a century." ''(Technocracy records, recovered at bio-temple) [[Immortals|'Immortal human beings']] As of yet there is no scientific explanation for their condition. 50-200 have been confirmed to exist since the dawn with no new ones being created. '''Talking animals' Only one bear has been confirmed as being able to speak and comprehend human languages. It was recorded by technocracy agents before dying of old age in captivity. Other instances have yet to be confirmed. Haunted area/hostile environment An area on the western border of the eastern bloc often called Watchers woods was quarantined by Kushani and Technocracy forces as hazardous/potentially lethal to human life. Knowledge of what occurs within these woods is considerd forbidden knowledge. Since the Great War, resources to quarantine the area have been slashed to a handful of patrols and people still occasionally wander in and almost never leave, those that do survive tend to have their minds broken by the experience. * Each individual reports something different upon going into the area * Patrols occasionally report seeing their worst fears manifested through the trees, guards that report this are rotated out * Kushani missions headed by the pheonix attempted to take aberrant out of the area with no reported success and high casualties. Rumored/possible aberrant "The locals of this area suggest a large presence of large territorial ape like creatures that hunt those that enter the forest. Our naturalists entered the forest to investigated these rumors, of the twenty that entered, four emerged, ranting and raving about these creatures, frightfully strong and clever. However, subsequent teams have found no evidence. Further study merited." ''(Syndicate of Bronze ranger journal) '''Underground demons' Mining colonies in the midlands of Soi have reported mines closed and towns disappeared from massive fiery creatures coming from deep underground. The missing towns have been confirmed, but usually blamed on raiders from Goran or Woag origin. These stories however do not fit. Ghosts Various legends involve specters from advice givers to violent roadside murderers, no instance has ever been recorded or seen by reputable sources. Mobile structures This old story has been passed down by multiple cultures around Soi since before the dawn era. Tallet generals reports confirm that a similar structure has been spotted all over Soi, only to disappear when approached by large armies. The structure has been described by scouts to match perfectly the description in the myths. Parallel worlds ''' The Technocracy higher universities has several higher level theories regarding where aberrant come from, including an explanation that parallel worlds exist, and that somehow phenomenon from outside of this set of laws of physics. The '''Higher theories department of Kallopolis University have determined the term "aberrant" is inaccurate and instead refer to such phenomenon as "outsiders" The seeming ability of some aberrant to appear and disappear suggests they come from somewhere then disappear to wherever they came from. Phenomenons such as the ColdCrow plains incident suggest large amounts of foreign entities were present, yet no trace of them could be found afterwards. Dreamscape Empath ''' Disproven/explained Aberrant ''"As Hrothgar drove his great spear through the beast's open maw, it gave its foul death knell and lay very still upon the earth. Disappointed were we thanes as upon closer inspection we see that the beast was in fact not a monster, merely an overgrown man eating fish. We feasted well that night, yet saved its massive jaws. They would serve as a fine tribute" ''(Woag raider journal) '''The Hydra of the Midland wetlands Legends of a many headed reptilian beast ran rampant through the area surrounding a silver mining town. Their legends stated the creature would attack caravans going in or out by the swamp roads. After an excursion it was revealed to be a group of bandits using disguises and hallucinogenic smoke. Shamble men/undead Can be explained with instances of corpsebloom, bandits with theatrical bents, or Academy experiments Mermaids Technically true, a biomorph potentially descended from native dolphins bred to appear more human Man eating swamp monsters True, and explained by the large carnivorous creatures living in the waterways of Soi, particularly the Coldwater Swamps. The particular legend that caused the investigation was revealed to be a large amphibious fish living in the north eastern swamps of Soi. One of which was killed by Woag raiders and rumored to be brought as a gift to their Immortal.